A Life Changing Event! Part 1 The Sinnoh Journeys!
by BlackRed123
Summary: Ash Ketchum has been a impatient, childish kid . That all changed when he moved to Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh region at age of 7 and receives a Pokemon egg from his mysterious long lost father. Watch as he trains to become smarter and mature to take on the world of Pokemon!
1. The Move and The Mysterious Egg!

A Life Changing Event

The Move and the Mysterious Pokemon Egg

Ash Ketchum was a 7 year old boy originally from Kanto's very own Pallet Town. He lived there for 7 years of his life until one day his mom Delia Ketchum, decided to move to Sandgem Town, Sinnoh. While he is sad to leave his home town and friends he is excited to meet new friends and a brand land to explore. He is currently on a boat to his new home town in which he will live for years to come.

"Mom! How much longer till we get of this boat?" he asked.

"In a few hours sweetie don't worry," Delia replied to her impatient son.

Ash spent his next few hours looking at the sky and ocean's Pokemon. He like any other kid his age adored Pokemon. He dreams to one day he would receive his very own Pokemon and become a champion of his region thanking his Pokemon along the way for their hard work and support.

Time Skip

As Ash got off the boat he excitedly looked around looking at the many different kinds of Pokemon. He saw bird Pokemon in the sky, water Pokemon in the water and land Pokemon on the land. He could not wait till he gets his very own Pokemon!

"Come Ash we must go! Don't you want to see where we are going to live in the next few years?" Delia asked

"Yes mom I'm coming!" ash replied as he walked to his mom.

Time Skip

Their house was fairly fine. It wasn't something too big or small. It had a red gate surrounding the house and a mailbox. The house was blue in color with a white door. Inside had a small sized kitchen but, perfect for at least 3 people and for storing a decent amount of items. There were three rooms each the same size. One for Ash, One for Delia and one for any guests that happen to sleep over.

"Well Ash this is your room. Tell the Machamp to put your stuff here," Delia said.

"Okay mom," Ash replied

Time Skip

That night Ash slept peaceful until he heard a noise downstairs. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to see nothing anywhere. He walked back upstairs and on his bed he found something that was going to help him achieve his dream, a Pokemon egg inside a glass container. He found a note attached to it. He took the note and read it out loud.

_Dear Ash,_

_If you found this note you properly must have found the Pokemon egg too. This egg for you to help you on your journey in the future. I know I haven't been with you these past 7 years because I left your mother to try to become champion of Kanto but I failed. With this egg you will become a great Pokemon trainer. Just remember to try your hardest and to always keep loving and to respect your Pokemon. I hope one day you will forgive me._

_From,_

_You're Father_

Ash looked up from the note in shock. His father has been here! And in his room and left him a Pokemon egg! Well, at least it is something to help him with is journey.

"Don't worry egg I will take care of you well," he told the egg.


	2. The Kid and The Start of a New Journey!

A Life Changing Event

The Kid, the Solve of the Mysterious Egg and the Start of a Journey!

"Use Blaze Kick!" 14 year old Ash Ketchum yelled out

The Pokemon in question did what his trainer told him to do. The Pokemon lit its foot on fire and jumped up to deliver the fire kick on a rock nearby. The rock broke and was reduced to pieces of pebbles.

"Well done, Chimchar your Blaze Kick is getting better along with your other moves," Ash praised Chimchar

"Chimchar!" Chimchar replied happy it made its trainer proud. Chimchar was a monkey kind Pokemon, it had a flame like shape on its head, and a flame for a tail. It has five fingers in its hand and three toes on each foot.

Ash looked at his Pokemon. He could remember the past 7 years of his life that led to this moment.

Flashback

7 year old Ash walked downstairs to eat down stairs the following day after he discovered the egg and the note. He wanted to show his mom what he had received. He walked into kitchen where he found his mom making breakfast, pancakes.

"Good morning sweetie, what do you have in your hands?" Delia asked confused

"Just a Pokemon egg I found on my bed with this note from my dad," he replied. When Delia heard the word dad she immediately froze. She took the note from Ash's hand and quickly read the note to see if he wrote something that would reveal who he is. She sighed mentally in relief.

"Mom why did dad leave us?" Ash asked

"Well," She shuffled her feet nervously debating either to tell him the truth or not. "He left because he wanted to achieve his dream but, he thought we are holding him back so he left one day and cut ties with us," she said after a minute of debating.

"So he left us just because he thought we were holding him back!" he snarled. Just because you thought your family is holding you back does not mean you should cut ties with them and abandoned them!

"Yes," was the sad reply. She looked at her son sadly. This was the kind of reaction she was expecting. "But, he did become a champion."

Ash looked up in shock. This father who abandoned him and his mother was a champion. "I will teach him that he should have not left us and this Pokemon egg will help me in that!" Ash promised. He looked at the egg and noticed that the egg was cream and red in color. "I wonder what Pokemon will come out of the egg?"

"How about we go to the professor lab and ask him?" Ash's mom asked

Ash's eyes lit up. He was going to find out what Pokemon is in the egg!

Time Skip

Ash looked at the building in front of him. This is the building that is going to help him. As they walked in aid looked up to see a child and a mother walking in and an egg in the child's arms. An assistant walked to them.

"Excuse me do you need anything?" the assistant asked

"Where can we find the professor?" Delia asked

"Prof. Rowan is attending a child at this moment, would you like to wait?"

"We'll wait thank you," Delia replied. They sat down in chairs by the door and waited. Finally in what felt like hours to Ash but, in reality were a few minutes the professor came out with a kid that looked about Ash's age. He had purple hair and was wearing a blue T-shirt under a purple sweater and purple pants with blue shoes. He was also carrying a Pokemon egg which was green and brown in color.

"Well Paul, since you have a Pokemon egg you should receive this Pokedex," Prof. Rowan said "And remember to take care of the egg for it to hatch."

"Thanks sir I will" Paul said. As looked at Paul and walked up to him.

"You also have a Pokemon egg too? How awesome is that?" he asked excitedly to have found another kid with a Pokemon egg.

Paul looked at the kid and said "Whatever loser, leave me alone." He looked at the professor. "I'll be going now and thanks." He then left.

Ash looked at the kid in anger. All he did is ask him about how awesome having a Pokemon is and he calls him loser! He will sure show him!

"So who are you people?" Prof. Rowan asked

"I am Delia Ketchum and this is my son, Ash," Delia replied

"Ah, Prof. Oak told me about you people" he told them "So what brings

you here?"

"Ash here found this egg in his room and he wonders what the Pokemon is." Ash looked up and showed the professor the egg.

"Hmmm...It seems to be a Chimchar egg. Wait here I'll be right back" He then walked into the doors.

"Mom what's a Chimchar?" Ash asked confused

"I don't know sweetie, why don't we ask the professor when he comes back."

"Sure mom". In a few minutes Prof. Rowan came back with a red object in his hand.

"This is a Pokedex, an encyclopedia for Pokemon. Since you have a Pokemon you should get this." Prof. Rowan said

"Thanks professor! Anyway, what's a Chimchar?"

"Why don't you use the pokedex to find out," the professor replied

Ash turned on the pokedex. After Prof. Rowan explained how to use it, he found Chimchar.

"Chimchar the monkey Pokemon, Chimchar is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires,' the pokedex explained.

"So, this is the Pokemon that is going to come out of the egg!" Ash exclaimed happily. He now knows what Pokemon is going to be his first Pokemon. "At least my dad gave me something useful.

End of Flashback

Ash looked up in the sky. Ever since that day he took good care of the Pokemon. He could still remember the day it hatched. He smiled in thought of the memory.

Another Flashback

Ash was a happy 8 year old boy. Today was his birthday and the egg was every close to hatching. He looked at the egg. "So you finally going to hatch? I wonder when?" Ash asked no one in particular. He looked at the egg again and noticed it was glowing and was shaking.

"MOM! The egg is glowing and is shaking!" Ash yelled to his mom. Delia came running up the stairs and saw the egg.

"Sweetie that means that it is going to hatch remember?" Delia told Ash. Ash did remember when the Prof told him what signs to look for when the egg is going to hatch. They looked at the egg and noticed it started to crack. It glowed then hatched. Chimchar opened its eyes and saw two people looking at it. It looked at Ash and jumped and it excitedly.

"Chimchar!"

"He seems to like you," Delia said looking at the scene happily.

"Hello Chimchar, my name is Ash Ketchum and how would you like to travel with me in the future on my journey?" he asked Chimchar

"Chimchar!"

"I'll take that as a yes"

End of Flashback

"Sweetie! Hurry up! It's time for the start of your journey!"

"Coming Mom!" Ash yelled back. He looked at Chimchar. "Let's go start our journey!"

"Chimchar!" Chimchar said excitedly

"Let's go!" They both started running to Ash's mom house.

Well I am done! Enjoy the chapter. This idea was given to me by my best friend. Stop by my profile to vote on my poll to choose Pokemon to join Ash and Chimchar's journey. If want more Pokemon to be added to the poll then review your suggestions!


	3. The First Pokemon and The Attack!

A Life Changing Event! Part 1: The Sinnoh Journeys!

The First Pokemon and The Attack!

Ash looked at the sky in thought. "I wonder how to get to Jubilife City?" he thought. Chimchar had an anime sweat drop on the back of its head. Leave it to it's to get lost on the first day no less! While his trainer continued to have difficulties he looked around. While looking around he saw a Starly on a tree branch looking at them questionly. Chimchar tugged on Ash's sleeve.

Ash was wearing a white shirt underneath a short sleeve blue vest with a yellow stripe across it. He had blue jeans with black and red shoes. He also had a black and green fingerless gloves. He looked at Chimchar in confusion. "What wrong Chimchar?"

"Chimchar!" he exclaimed while pointing at the Starly. Ash followed at what he was pointing and his eyes lit up at finally seeing a wild Pokemon.

"Let's go Chimchar! Let's catch our first Pokemon!" he said determined. Chimchar jumped of its trainer shoulder and got into battle ready stance. "Chimchar use Ember!"

Chimchar took a deep breath and spit out small pieces of flames at Starly. Starly seeing that it is being attacked defended itself by flapping its wings which created a strong gust of wind. Chimchar was thrown against a tree.

"C'mon Chimchar were not going to lose right?" Ash told Chimchar. Chimchar picked himself up and got into battle ready stance again. "Use Scratch! Use the trees to dodge what Starly throws at you!"

Chimchar fingers lit up in white light, then he started jumping on trees to get to Starly. Starly flew up to the sky and dived down toward Chimchar with streaks of white light coming behind it.

"So, it's using Quick Attack? Then I got to switch tactics, Chimchar switch to Blaze Kick!" Ash said

Chimchar lost the light on its fingers and jumped up with its foot in front which was lit up in flames. The two meet head on and Starly was thrown against a tree knocked out. Ash seeing that Starly was knock out threw a Pokeball at Starly. It was quiet as Ash and Chimchar watch the Pokeball.

"Ping!" one ping

"Ping!" second ping

"Ping!" the Pokeball stopped shaking.

Ash then flashed a goofy grin, pick up the Pokeball and then yelled out, "YES! I got my first Pokemon!" He then started to blabber on about catching his first Pokemon. Chimchar seeing his trainer antics shook its head. He tried to get its trainer attention but failed. Seeing how it would not work took a deep breath and let lose a torrent of flames. He cut of the flames and Ash who was covered in shoot rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Guess I got carried away right?" Ash said sheepishly. Chimchar nodded its head. "Let's heal the little guy and welcome it to our team!"

"Chim!" Chimchar agreed nodding its head.

"Come on out Starly!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball. The Pokeball opened and white light materialize into a weakened Starly. Ash dropped his back pack on the ground, opened it and started digging around. He eventually pulled out a potion.

"This is going to hurt little guy" Ash started to spray the bird. Starly winced in pain. Ash eventually finished and put it away. "There you go"

"Starly!" Starly chirped in happiness to be fine again.

"Starly," Ash started. Starly looked at Ash. "How would you like to join our journey in becoming a Pokemon champion?" Starly looked at Chimchar who looked happy. Seeing Chimchar look so happy with a trainer it made up its mind.

You see Starly dream to evolve into its final evolution Staraptor and be able to defeat Pokemon on after another. Seeing this trainer asking for it to join his journey instead of forcing it to, she decided to give it a shot. "Starly!" Starly chirped happily.

"Glad to have you abroad Starly! Now let's check your moves," Ash said

"Starly the bird Pokemon, because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big," the pokedex started "_This Pokemon knows the moves Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Wing Attack and Revenge. Note the move Revenge is heredity." _

"Nice moves Starly now let's check Chimchar's moves," Ash stated

"Chimchar the monkey Pokemon, Chimchar is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires," the pokedex started _"This Pokemon knows the moves Scratch, Blaze Kick, Flamethrower, Ember and Thunderpunch. Note the moves Blaze Kick is heredity."_

"Now that we know each other moves I want to each teach you moves to counter Rock types which is what the first gym leader uses." Ash said as he looked at his Pokemon. "Starly I want to teach you the move Steel Wing. The pokedex states that in order for you to learn Steel Wing the muscles in your wings must be strong so, I am going to tie a small rock on your wing and you have to lift your wing with it."

Starly paled at having rocks attached against its wing but, it smiled when the move could be used to counter on of its weakness.

Ash looked at Chimchar. "You are going to learn the move Brick Break. In order for you to learn it you have to strengthen your hand. I am going to make you break rocks with your hand." Chimchar also paled and it also smiled in going to learn a move to counter one of its weaknesses. "Now let's get to work!" The Pokemon yelled their agreement.

Time Skip

"So this is Oreburgh City?" Ash asked no one in particular as he looked around the mentioned city.

In the past 2 weeks Ash had been training his Pokemon to be able to defeat Roark's Geodude, Onix, and his Cranidos. When he finally got out of the dreaded forest he founded himself next to the entrance to Jubilife City. In the city he had gotten himself a blue Poketch which he can use to keep in touch with is mom. He also healed his Pokemon which needed a well-deserved rest. He also caught himself a new Pokemon who came because he helped it.

Flashback

Ash was walking around as he tried to get to Oreburgh City for his first gym badge. As he walked he heard a cry in pain. He immediately ran towards the cry. When he arrived to a clearing he found shocking sight. In the middle of the clearing there were a bunch of the same Pokemon with one leader who was different brutally attacking its same kind but, with a different coloring than the others. Ash took out his pokedex and pointed at the Pokemon who was being attacked.

"Charmander the fire lizard pokemon, The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely," the pokedex stated. he also pointed it to the leader. "Charizard the fire lizard Pokemon, It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles."

Ash looked furious that Pokemon were attacking their own kind, so he took out his pokeballs and threw them. "Chimchar, Starly come on out!"

Chimchar and Starly looked at Ash, who looked at them and pointed behind him. They also looked furious at the sight. They looked at their trainer for commands. "Okay guys, I want you two to distract the Pokemon so I can rescue the Charmander." Chimchar and Starly looked hesitant to fight something that looked stronger and 3 times their size but, they had to save a poor Pokemon! They started to fire attacks at the pokemon. Chimchar used Flamethrower and Starly used Whirlwind to spread the torrent of flames. The Pokemon looked at Chimchar and Starly and left what they were doing and started to attack the intruders. Ash saw that their attention was diverted ran and picked up the beaten Charmander and ran away from the clearing as fast as he can after he recalled his Pokemon.

The Charizard and Charmander saw that their toy was being taken by a human started to ran after the human and in Charizard's case fly. Ash looked behind and saw the Charmanders and Charizard gaining upon him started taking sharp turns and running through trees. After a while he looked behind him again and they were not there any more. He sighed in relief. He sat next to a tree and took out a potion and sprayed it on the Charmander.

"Don't worry Charmander they are not going to attack you anymore," Ash whispered

* * *

And Done! looks like Treeko is on top. Well, Keep voting on the poll and Review!


End file.
